


Skansen

by gizmolog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Bon Jovi Songs, Family, Gen, Humor, Hunting, Mystery, Non-Consensual Singing, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 03, Singing, Slavic Mythology & Folklore - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Bracia Winchesterowie jadą do Lawrence, żeby prosić o pomoc Missouri Mousley, ale zjeżdżają z drogi. I nieoczekiwanie znajdują się w miejscu, jakiego wcześniej nie widzieli. Dean ma pewne podejrzenia, że nie są już w Kansas, nawet jeśli droga nie jest wyłożona żółtą kostką brukową.





	Skansen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dieOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/gifts).



> Fanfik powstał na akcję Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy (czyli nieoficjalną wymianę opowiadań do SPN) na Forum Mirriel.
> 
> W fanfiku wykorzystałam fragmenty następujących piosenek grupy Bon Jovi: _You Give Love A Bad Name_ , _Livin' On A Prayer_ i _Never Say Goodbye_ oraz piosenki _Hey! Baby_ w wersji Bruce'a Channela.
> 
> W tekście pojawia się / zostaje wspomniany niejaki _kuglarz_ \- to moje tłumaczenie serialowego _Trickstera_ ; nie wiem, jak to słowo zostało przełożone oficjalnie na polski, a nie chciałam używać w opowiadaniu po polsku wersji anglojęzycznej, więc wybrałam polskie określenie, które najbardziej mi podpasowało, nawet jeśli może brzmi dziwnie. (Z drugiej strony użyłam też w tym fanfiku dwóch tytułów filmów w wersji oryginalnej, czyli angielskiej, więc nie jestem w tym zbyt konsekwentna. Noale.)

Dean po raz pierwszy od miesięcy czuł się jakby znów miał te swoje niecałe trzydzieści lat. Siedział za kierownicą impali z Sammym u boku, przed nimi rozciągała się pusta szosa prowadząca do miasteczka, w którym obaj się urodzili, a z głośników dobiegał głos Jona Bon Jovi.

\- _Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name, bad name_ \- zawtórował mu Dean na cały głos, po czym dał bratu sójkę w bok w bezsłownym poleceniu dołączenia do chóru.

Sam nie przepadał za rockiem, delikatnie mówiąc, ale z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu dzielił z Deanem sentyment do piosenek Bon Jovi z lat osiemdziesiątych, szczególnie właśnie tych z albumu _Slippery When Wet_. Co więcej, podobnie jak jego brat znał na pamięć słowa każdej z nich i nawet lubił je śpiewać, choć tylko wtedy, kiedy był sam z Deanem w impali, więc nikt inny nie mógł go słyszeć; na wspólny występ w barze karaoke jeszcze nigdy nie dał się namówić, ale Dean upierał się w duchu, że to tylko kwestia czasu i kiedyś jeszcze skłoni brata do zbłaźnienia się przed publicznością. Na razie jednak musiało mu wystarczyć, że Sam nie kazał się długo namawiać, tylko zaśpiewał praktycznie od razu:

\- _...my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name, bad name._

To był dobry dzień. Kiedy skończyli ostatnią robotę, uznali zgodnie (pomysł w zasadzie wyszedł od Sama, ale Dean się na niego zgodził... po pewnych namowach), że skoro są tak blisko Lawrence, a na horyzoncie - to znaczy w porannej prasie i serwisach informacyjnych - nie widać, żeby kroiło się dla nich coś nowego, warto by przejechać te kilkadziesiąt mil i odwiedzić Missouri Mosely. Może ona zdołałaby im pomóc w znalezieniu sposobu na wyciągnięcie Winchsterów z bagien, w które wdepnęli tym razem...

Nie. Dean nie chciał o tym myśleć. Miał dosyć myślenia o tym, co zrobił, i o tym, co szykowała dla niego niedaleka przyszłość. Myślał o tym przez ostatnie miesiące i nie przyniosło mu to nic dobrego, o ile bezsennych nocy i koszmarów nie uznać za dobrą rzecz. Nie chciał też wysłuchiwać kolejnych pouczeń ze strony Bobby'ego i Sama, ale ten pierwszy był daleko, a drugi może uznał, że dzień jest zbyt piękny, żeby znów się kłócić, więc nic nie mówił, przynajmniej nie na ten temat. Dlatego teraz tylko od Deana zależało, czy ta sprawa wciąż będzie go dręczyć... w każdym razie przed wieczorem, kiedy zgodnie z planem Winchesterowie mieli stanąć przed Missouri i prosić ją o radę, czyli ponownie o tym mówić i myśleć. Z drugiej strony myślenie o tym, żeby o tym nie myśleć, sprawiało, że Deanowi wszytko się przypominało, przez co jednak o tym myślał. Zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. Zdecydowanie potrzebował czegoś, co odwróciłoby jego myśli od myślenia o niemyśleniu.

Droga, którą jechali, nie nadawała się do tego. Była prosta jak w mordę strzelił, a na jej poboczach nie pojawiały się żadne urozmaicenia, na których można by chociaż zawiesić wzrok. Znaczy, jeśli nie liczyć drzew. Drzewa porastały ją po obu stronach, tak gęsto, że praktycznie zasłaniały las. Wszystkie one były dokładnie takie same: o szerokich pniach, grubych konarach i koronach tak rozłożystych, że liście bez reszty zasłaniały niebo. Zaraz po tym, jak wjechali między nie, Dean zapalił reflektory, bo na zewnątrz zrobiło się tak ciemno, jakby słońce dawno zaszło, a noc zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Mimo że, jak wiedział, nie minęło jeszcze południe. W dodatku las ten zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność; asfalt - na tyle, na ile było widać - nigdzie nie skręcał, ale na horyzoncie nie było widać najmniejszej nawet jasnej plamki, żadnego światełka na końcu tego tunelu. Dean nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek jechał podobną szosą, a tym bardziej nie kojarzył takiego miejsca w ich rodzinnym Kansas, które znał całkiem nieźle, choć odkąd opuścili Lawrence po śmierci mamy, nie spędzali tam zbyt wiele czasu. Nie miał złych przeczuć, ale i tak skorzystał z okazji i skręcił w pierwszą odnogę, jaką zauważył. Trudno ją zresztą było przegapić, bo na pogrążonym w półmroku asfalcie leżała w miejscu jej wylotu wielka plama złocistego blasku słońca.

\- _Oh, we're half way there, oh, livin' on a prayer_ \- zaśpiewał Dean wraz z Jonem i Samem, po czym bez zwalniania skręcił w lewo.

Z ciemnego lasu wyjechali dla odmiany między zalane światłem stojącego prawie w zenicie słońca łąki i pola uprawne. Co ciekawe, rosnące tam zboża nie były soczyście zielone, jak to kukurydza, ale raczej srebrzyste i złote, a z kolei łąki poza bujną trawą porastały różnokolorowe kwiaty. Widoki były przepiękne; Dean zapomniał, o czym miał nie myśleć.

Zaskakująco równa droga gruntowa prowadziła zygzakami wśród niskich, łagodnych wzgórz, więc ponure drzewa rosnące wzdłuż porzuconej przez nich szosy szybko zniknęły z wszystkich lusterek impali, zastąpione feerią otaczających ich teraz barw. Gdyby nie miał przed sobą i za sobą - oraz pod sobą, jak sądził - wyraźnie wyznaczonego przez ludzi szlaku, Dean zgubiłby się w tej okolicy bez dwóch zdań: wszystkie te górki i pagórki były do siebie łudząco podobne, pól i łąk, choć każde następne wyglądały trochę inaczej niż poprzednie, były dla niego nie do odróżnienia, a o liczeniu zakrętów nawet nie pomyślał, bo i po co? Wcale nie chciał wracać wśród te nieszczęsne drzewa; droga musiała dokądś prowadzić, do jakiejś wioski albo chociaż gospodarstwa, jeśli sądzić po otaczających ich roślinach, a mieszkający tam ludzie mogli pokazać Winchesterom inną trasę do Lawrence. W najgorszym wypadku mogli zawrócić, dojechać z powrotem do szosy i kontynuować podróż wśród drzew, prosto do celu. Ale póki _najgorszy wypadek_ nie nastąpił, mogli cieszyć oczy bajecznymi krajobrazami.

Kaseta z albumem Bon Jovi skończyła się i dopiero wtedy Dean zauważył, że ani Sammy, ani nawet on nie śpiewali z zespołem ostatnich piosenek. Po głębszym zastanowieniu doszedł do wniosku, że z jakiegoś powodu obaj ucichli tuż po tym, jak wydostali się z lasu. Co dziwne, nie miał ochoty roztrząsać, dlaczego tak się stało, ani porozmawiać o tym z Samem, który w tej chwili sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zadowolonego. Całkiem zresztą możliwe, że jego brat przestał śpiewać po prostu dlatego, że zamilkł Dean i teraz już nikt nie zmuszał go do wtórowania rockowym wykonawcom. Jeszcze dziwniejsze jednak było to, że nawet po tym, jak dostrzegł tą zmianę, Dean nie tylko nie zaczął śpiewać znowu, ale w dodatku nie odwrócił ani nie zmienił kasety - w impali panowała teraz nietypowa cisza, a żadnemu z braci Winchesterów nie zdawało się to przeszkadzać. To dopiero było dziwne, uznał Dean i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

Dom zauważył wkrótce potem, głównie dzięki temu, że stał pośrodku niewielkiej kotliny otoczonej zewsząd tymi łagodnymi wzgórzami, przez co zwracał na siebie uwagę. To, że jego śnieżnobiałe ściany błyszczały w blasku słońca z daleka, było dodatkowym ułatwieniem. Budynek był niski, parterowy, niewielki i... cóż, dość niezwykły, tak na pierwszy rzut oka. A w każdym razie Dean podobnego domu jeszcze nie widział, nigdzie. Tak czy owak, ktoś musiał być w środku, bo z komina unosił się dym. Czyli można było spytać o dalszą drogę do Lawrence. Zjechał więc na porośnięte trawą pobocze, zgasił silnik, skinął na Sama i wysiadł z impali.

Do budynku prowadziła wąska ścieżka wysypana drobnymi kamyczkami, po obu stronach której kwitły różne kwiaty, różniące się jednak od tych, jakie widział na łąkach; gdyby miał zgadywać, powiedziałby, że ktoś je tu specjalnie posadził i dbał o nie, ale nie miał pewności, bo nie znał się na ogrodnictwie czy innym kwiaciarstwie.

Kiedy podeszli już całkiem blisko, Dean ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że dach domu wykonany jest ze... słomy? To była chata kryta strzechą?! Niewiarygodne.

\- To jakieś muzeum etnograficzne czy co? - zdziwił się u jego boku Sam.

Dean nie odpowiedział - był prawie pewny, że pytanie nie było skierowane do niego, a poza tym i tak nie znał na nie odpowiedzi - tylko bez słowa skierował się do drzwi. Były niebieskie, podobnie jak ramy nielicznych okien, i otwarte. W progu, wprost na podłodze, siedział ktoś bardzo niski, kto palił. Jak się jednak okazało, kiedy stanęli może ze dwa kroki przed tym kimś, nie palił papierosa, lecz fajkę. Dean miał natychmiastowe skojarzenie z filmowym hobbitem, ale ten człowieczek nie przypominał żadnej postaci z filmów, które Dean widział. (A dom nie był wykopany w zboczu pagórka ani nawet nie miał okrągłych okien i drzwi, ale to już szczegół.) Był nie dość, że znacznie niższy, to jeszcze miał długą, szarą, bardzo poplątaną brodę i wysoki, spiczasty kapelusz z szerokim rondem. Czyli w sumie bardziej przypominał mocno skurczonego Gandalfa niż Froda czy nawet Bilba. Patrzył na Winchesterów i nic nie mówił, tylko z krzywym uśmiechem pykał fajkę. Był jedyną żywą duszą w zasięgu wzroku, a gdyby nawet ktoś inny był w domu, to człowieczek siedział w wejściu i nie sprawiał przy tym wrażenia, jakby zamierzał się w najbliższym czasie ruszyć. Pozostawało więc spytać o drogę właśnie jego. Albo zawrócić do impali i ruszyć dalej, ale Dean wolał najpierw wybrać bramkę numer jeden.

\- Wie pan może, jak dojechać stąd do Lawrence? - spytał wyjątkowo jak na siebie uprzejmie.

Sam zerknął na niego ze zdumieniem pomieszanym może nawet z pochwałą, ale na gospodarzu grzeczność Deana chyba nie zrobiła wrażenia, bo nadal palił tą swoją fajkę i patrzył na braci, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał, że ktoś coś powiedział.

Dean już otwierał usta, żeby powtórzyć pytanie znacznie mniej miłym tonem, wtedy jednak człowieczek wyjął z ust fajkę, odwrócił ją ustnikiem do siebie, a główką w dół i wytrząsnął z niej zawartość, stukając nią w podeszwę buta. Potem uśmiechnął się z wyraźną złośliwością i jednocześnie tak szeroko, że jego rozciągnięte wargi odsłoniły górne kły nachodzące na dolną szczękę. Zanim jednak któryś z Winchesterów zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, gospodarz pstryknął palcami i zniknął. Razem z domem, prowadzącą do niego ścieżką i, jak się okazało, kiedy Dean się odwrócił, drogą, którą przyjechali. Oraz impalą.

Jego ukochaną impalą! Nikt, nawet Sammy bez zgody Deana, nie ośmielał się jej tknąć (no, poza Belą; ale jej już nie było, więc nie zagrażała jego maleństwu; i poza tym dzieckiem żółtookiego, jak mu tam było, któremu Dean zgodził się dać swój samochód z własnej woli, ale to tylko dlatego, że nie miał wtedy własnej woli), nikt! Gdzie ona była?

Gdzie _oni_ byli?

I kto to w ogóle był, ten pokurcz?!

\- Myślisz, że to kuglarz? - spytał Sam, jakby czytał Deanowi w myślach. Nie było w tym w sumie nic zaskakującego, bo Sammy dość często myślał podobnie, jak Dean, szczególnie kiedy zajmowali się rodzinnym biznesem; bywało nawet, że mówili jednocześnie dokładnie to samo albo kończyli za siebie zdania.

Bardziej zdziwiło Deana, że Sam też nie zniknął. No, ucieszyło również, oczywiście, ale jednak.

\- Kuglarza zabiliśmy - przypomniał, choć nie sądził, żeby Sam mógł tego nie pamiętać.

\- Nie uważasz chyba, że był tylko jeden taki na całym świecie?

\- Jeden to aż za dużo - stwierdził Dean stanowczo.

\- A ja w to nie wierzę - upierał się Sam. - Niemożliwe, żeby był tylko jeden kuglarz, a łowcy mieli zapiski na temat tego, jak można go zabić. Bo jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że ten jeden jedyny kuglarz był tak pewny siebie, że powiedział łowcom, jak można go zabić, nie wierząc, że kiedykolwiek ktoś zdoła go zabić? A przecież zabiliśmy go, więc sposób musiał być prawdziwy, i to wcale nie było aż takie trudne. Nie, kuglarzy musi być więcej i pewnie wciąż jeszcze jacyś gdzieś na świecie robią ludziom głupie dowcipy.

Dean nie mógł odmówić bratu racji, ale z drugiej strony musiał mieć przecież ostatnie słowo w dyskusji, jako starszy, prawda?

\- Suka - rzucił więc Samowi obraźliwie.

\- Cymbał - odparował Sammy.

Jak Dean mógł o tym zapomnieć?! To zdecydowanie nie był jego dzień. Jego ukochana impala...!

\- DEAN! - rozległo się wołanie, które, choć stłumione, zdawało się dobiegać nie z aż tak daleka. To pewnie przez te wzgórza.

\- TUTAJ! - wrzasnął w odpowiedzi.

Nie poznawał głosu tej kobiety - bo to z całą pewnością był żeński głos - i tak naprawdę nikt znajomy nie powinien go szukać w tym miejscu, gdziekolwiek by ono nie było, bo nikt nie wiedział, gdzie są. Włącznie z nimi samymi, było nie było.

Sam spojrzał na niego bykiem, najpewniej doszedłszy do tych samych wniosków, ale Dean uznał, że skoro już powiedział A, to może sobie krzyczeć dalej. Dzięki temu po kilku minutach nawoływania i czekania zobaczyli schodzącą z jednego ze wzgórz kobietę.

Nie, Dean jej nie znał. Nigdy w życiu jej nie widział, zdecydowanie, bo gdyby było inaczej, nie mógłby jej zapomnieć. A to dlatego, że była niesamowita. Ciemnowłosa i ciemnoskóra, właściwie dosłownie _czarno_ skóra, widać to było z daleka, poruszała się szybko, zdecydowanie, ale jednocześnie z niezaprzeczalną gracją, normalnie jak gazela albo inna antylopa. Kiedy stanęła przed nimi, zobaczył, że jej brązowe oczy błyszczą radością, a odsłonięte w szerokim uśmiechu zęby są śnieżnobiałe. I nie ma wśród nich nieludzko długich kłów, na szczęście. Co jednak było najdziwniejsze, to to, że choć Dean był gotowy założyć się, że widzi ją pierwszy raz w życiu, to ta jakieś dziesięć lat starsza od niego kobieta nie tylko wyraźnie go znała, ale i on miał bardzo dziwne wrażenie, że powinien znać ją. Że ją _zna_.

\- Dean - powtórzyła wyraźnie uszczęśliwiona (nie)znajoma, po czym zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i schyliła się, żeby pocałować go w policzek.

Hm, bardzo miłe powitanie, bez dwóch zdań. Dean chciał się jej odwzajemnić, było to jednak trudne, bo przecież jej nie znał. Chyba. Ale pocałować ją mógł, nawet jeśli w tym celu musiał stanąć na palcach. Co z ochotą zrobił, a dopiero potem spytał:

\- Um, czy my się znamy?

Sam znowu spojrzał na niego bykiem, czego Dean całkowicie się spodziewał, a piękna (nadal nie)znajoma szeroko otworzyła oczy w wyrazie niewinnego zdumienia.

\- Nie poznajesz mnie? - spytała niepewnie. - Jestem Baby...

\- _Hey, hey baby. I wanna know, if you'll be my girl_ \- zaśpiewał na to Dean.

I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, bo Dean bardzo lubił śpiewać, o czym wiedzieli wszyscy, włącznie, jeśli nie na czele, z jego młodszym bratem, gdyby nie fakt, że ta konkretna piosenka zdecydowanie nie należała do jego repertuaru. Owszem, znał ją - trudno jej było nie znać, kiedy pochodziło się z jego pokolenia: wszyscy widzieli ten film, choć wielu, w tym on, wolało się to tego nie przyznawać - ale nigdy wcześniej jej nie śpiewał. I nigdy nie zamierzał jej śpiewać. A jednak właśnie to robił. Co gorsza, w następnej chwili, po czasie dokładnie odpowiadającym krótkiej przerwie występującej w oryginale, zaśpiewał to samo po raz drugi:

\- _Hey, hey baby. I wanna know, if you'll be my girl._

Zaśpiewał, choć _nie chciał_. Nie zamierzał tego śpiewać, nie znał słów, muzyki, nie lubił tej piosenki i wcale nie miał ochoty śpiewać tej kobiecie, której naprawdę nie znał, a już na pewno nie coś takiego.

Sam patrzył na niego, jakby widział ducha. Nie, poprawka: jakby był dwudziestopięcioletnim nie-Samem Winchesterem, który po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczył ducha. Znaczy, jakby zobaczył ducha, a nie widział duchów nigdy wcześniej. Inaczej: patrzył na niego, jakby Dean tańczył taniec hula w spódniczce z trawy i staniku z łupin orzecha kokosowego. Albo jakby Dean śpiewał piosenkę z _Dirty Dancing_ ; na jedno wychodzi.

A mimo to, kiedy Dean nadal wbrew własnej woli zaczął śpiewać zwrotkę, Sam przyłączył się do niego z miną wyraźnie mówiącą, że on też nie robi tego, bo chce.

\- _When I saw you walking down the street I said that's the kind of girl I'd like to meet. She's so pretty Lord she's fine. I'm gonna make her mine all mine_ \- śpiewali zgodnie i wyjątkowo bez podkładu muzycznego. Dean byłby zdziwiony, jak sprawnie im to idzie, gdyby już wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widział. W filmie. Ale nie w _Dirty Dancing_.

Zaśpiewali tak całą piosenkę, co do joty, włącznie z przepisowym czterokrotnym powtórzeniem refrenu na końcu. Baby (czyżby kolejne nawiązanie do filmu z piosenki?...) w tym czasie patrzyła na nich z lekko uniesioną brwią i lekkim uśmiechem, jakby wcale nie była ani zaskoczona, ani zniesmaczona, tylko po prostu spokojnie czekała aż skończą. Dziwna kobieta.

Ostatnie _if you'll be my girl_ jeszcze nie przebrzmiało w powietrzu, kiedy Dean wycelował palec w Sama, a Sam w Deana i jednocześnie obaj zawołali triumfalnie:

\- _Beetlejuice_!

\- Na zdrowie - powiedziała Baby pełnym powątpiewania tonem.

\- Nie, nie, _Beetlejuice_ \- powtórzył Dean gorączkowo. - No wiesz, ten film o duchach i tym truposzu, Beetlejuicie, który pomaga im straszyć w ich domu, znaczy w domu, w którym mieszkali przed śmiercią, żeby pozbyć się nowych lokatorów.

Baby jednak nadal miała minę, jakby kompletnie nie wiedziała, o czym Dean mówi. Dean był praktycznie pewny, że nie widziała _Beetlejuice'a_ ; może jak miała dwadzieścia lat uważała się już za zbyt dorosłą na filmy Tima Burtona albo coś... Dean po raz pierwszy widział to jako dziesięciolatek i od samego początku bardzo polubił ten film za humor, a w późniejszych latach zaczął go dodatkowo cenić za tak bardzo _nieprawdziwą_ historię o duchach, że stanowiła świetną odskocznię od rodzinnego biznesu Winchesterów.

Z drugiej strony Beetlejuice był tylko postacią z filmu, nie był rzeczywistą istotą (Sammy zapobiegawczo sprawdził to w bibliotece Bobby'ego podczas jednej z dłuższych wizyt chłopców jeszcze w dzieciństwie), więc tym razem to nie mogła być jego sprawka.

Właśnie otwierał usta, żeby to powiedzieć, kiedy Sam ogłosił:

\- Tylko że to nie mógł być Beetlejuice; to tylko bohater filmowy, nie istnieje naprawdę. W przeciwieństwie do kuglarzy - dodał z naciskiem i spojrzał na Deana znacząco.

Dean westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Nawet jeśli to był kuglarz - zaczął monotonnie, jakby próbował wbić do głowy coś ważnego osobie ciężko kapującej. - _Jeśli_ \- powtórzył z naciskiem na widok triumfującej miny Sama. - To już go tu nie ma. - Zatoczył krąg ręką, żeby tym lepiej uzmysłowić Sammy'emu, że dookoła poza ich trójką nie widać nikogo innego.

\- Może nadal tu jest, tylko się ukrył - podsunął Sam, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Razem z domem, drogą, moim samochodem...

\- Przepraszam... - Baby podniosła rękę do góry, jakby była w szkole i zgłaszała się do odpowiedzi, ale bracia ją zignorowali. Nie mogła znać się lepiej od nich na tym, co nadprzyrodzone.

\- Jeżeli się nie schował, to może _nas_ schował? - Sam wpadał na coraz głupsze pomysły, ale chociaż jakieś miał, przyznał Dean w duchu niechętnie.

\- Przed kim, przed impalą? - zadrwił jednak. - Czy przed drogą?

\- Um... - próbowała się znów wtrącić Baby, czego skutek był oczywiście taki sam, jak poprzednio.

\- Chciałem przez to powiedzieć - próbował wyjaśnić Sammy z typowym dla siebie uporem muła i takąż miną - że może wcale nie znikł ani on, ani dom, ani droga...

\- Ani mój samochód...? - wszedł mu w słowo Dean z czymś na kształt kiełkującej nadziei.

\- Ani twój samochód - powtórzył jego brat, choć wyraźnie tylko dla świętego spokoju. - Może to wszystko jest dokładnie tam, gdzie było. Tylko nas już tam nie ma. Bo przeniósł nas tutaj.

No, to była dużo lepsza teoria. Dean powstrzymał się przed kiwaniem głową z aprobatą, żeby Sammy'emu woda sodowa nie uderzyła do głowy, a zamiast tego zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu jakichś wskazówek odnośnie miejsca pobytu kuglarza oraz, co znacznie ważniejsze, jego impali. Wszystko wokół wyglądało jednak tak samo: identyczne wzgórza, łąki, pola, za to żadnego domu w zasięgu wzroku ani nawet drzewa czy czegoś innego.

\- Droga jest tam - przerwał jego zadumę stanowczy głos, w którym z pewnym zdumieniem Dean rozpoznał głos Baby. Spojrzał na nią; wskazywała za siebie, w kierunku, z którego przyszła. - Ja jestem tu - ciągnęła tym samym tonem z palcem wycelowanym wprost pod siebie, jakby bracia z jakiegoś powodu mieli nie wiedzieć, że ona _jest tu_. - A tam się dymi. - Tym razem jej wyprostowana ręka celowała gdzieś pomiędzy Winchesterami.

Dean odwrócił się na pięcie i przyznał jej rację: spomiędzy wzgórz unosiła się cienka smużka ledwie dostrzegalnego dymu. Baby miała dobre oczy. Spojrzał pytająco na Sama, który ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czemu nie - powiedział bez większego przekonania. - Nawet jeżeli nie jest to dom kuglarza, to może przynajmniej czegoś się dowiemy.

Deanowi niespecjalnie chciało się iść taki kawał drogi (dym był tak słabo widoczny, że z pewnością dzieliła ich od jego źródła spora odległość), zdecydowanie wolał jeździć niż chodzić, ale jeśli tylko w ten sposób mógł odzyskać swoją impalę, to nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak tylko ruszyć dupę. Westchnął cierpiętniczo, po czym z niechętną determinacją zaczął maszerować przed siebie. Jedyna pociecha w tym, że, jak znał swój samochód, to impala doceni jego poświęcenie. Pod tym względem była zdecydowanie lepsza od Sammy'ego, który teraz szedł kilka kroków za starszym bratem z miną daleką od zachwytu zachwycona. Baby, jak zauważył Dean przy okazji oglądania się na Sama, trzymała się trochę z boku, ale dzielnie dotrzymywała kroku Winchesterom.

W rzeczywistości jednak Deana nawet nie zdążyły rozboleć nogi, kiedy po wyjściu z spomiędzy dwóch kolejnych identycznie wyglądających pagórków zobaczył stojący przy znajomej (chyba...) drodze dom, z którego komina unosił się dym służący im dotąd za drogowskaz. Nie był to ten sam budynek, co wcześniej, choć wydawał się równie... stary. I nie na miejscu. Nie w Kansas, w każdym razie.

Ten dom był ze dwa razy dłuższy od poprzedniego, a jego drewniane ściany nie zostały niczym pomalowane ani chyba nawet zaimpregnowane, jeśli sądzić po ich stanie. Dachu tym razem nie pokrywała słoma tylko tak samo archaiczne drewniane klepki. Wszystko było tu zrobione z surowego drewna, włącznie z cembrowiną stojącej po prawej stronie drzwi studni. Tak, była tam studnia. A obok niej wkopany w grunt wysoki pal, na którego rozdwojonym wierzchołku leżał długi drąg opierający się jednym końcem o ziemię. Dean wybałuszył oczy. Takie rzeczy widywał dotąd tylko na obrazkach...

\- Niewiarygodne, mają tu nawet żurawia - sapnął ze zdumieniem stojący u jego boku Sam.

Dean skrzywił się ironicznie. Tak, to było podobne do jego brata, żeby znać nazwę każdej cholernej rzeczy, również takiej, której od wieków nikt na świecie już nie używał. Maniactwo Sammy'ego polegało na konieczności wiedzenia wszystkiego, co da się wiedzieć. Cóż, każdy ma jakiegoś bzika.

Zanim weszli do budynku, Dean sprawdził, czy Baby jest nadal z nimi. Była, ale kiedy otwierał drzwi, machnęła ręką.

\- Jestem cała zakurzona, muszę się trochę odświeżyć - stwierdziła, a potem podeszła do studni, żeby zaczerpnąć wody.

Dean spojrzał na Sama z uniesionymi brwiami, komunikując się z nim bez słów. Zostawianie kogoś za sobą, szczególnie kogoś praktycznie nieznanego, było w ich fachu ryzykowne. Z drugiej strony Baby im jak dotąd pomagała - wskazała im drogę tutaj, gdzie mogli się czegoś dowiedzieć. Z trzeciej strony nie wiedzieli jeszcze, co czeka ich w środku; równie dobrze mogła to być pułapka. A prawie nie mieli przy sobie broni, ogromna większość wciąż była ukryta w bagażniku jego impali. Z czwartej strony Baby jakoś tak dobrze patrzyło z oczu i, przynajmniej w Deanie, z jakiegoś powodu budziła zaufanie. Był ciekawy, co Sammy powie na to wszystko.

Sam z kamienną twarzą wzruszył ramionami. Dean dowiedział się z tego, że jego brat też nie jest pewny, czy powinni wchodzić do tego domu, ale nie widzi innej możliwości i jest w każdej chwili gotowy do działania. Dobrze jest mieć przy sobie kogoś takiego, kiedy prowadziło się takich rodzinny biznes, jak ich, pomyślał Dean z tak często odczuwanym i rzadko okazywanym uznaniem.

Weszli.

Wnętrze, oświetlone tylko słabym blaskiem słońca docierającym do środka przez niewielkie okna, pogrążone było w półmroku, ale widać było, że znaleźli się w jakiegoś rodzaju barze albo restauracji. Czy innym bardzo starym miejscu, gdzie dawano ludziom jeść i pić.

\- To jest karczma - podpowiedział mu Sam pełnym zauroczenia szeptem, choć Dean był prawie pewny, że nie była to informacja podana celowo i świadomie.

Przez chwilę stali przy drzwiach, żeby przyzwyczaić wzrok. W głębi pomieszczenia Dean dostrzegł jakiś ruch. Skinął na brata, po czym ruszył wprost przed siebie. Po kilku krokach zaczął rozróżniać zarys jakiejś postaci, a kiedy podszedł jeszcze bliżej, zobaczył, że jest to staruszka szczerząca do nich nieliczne zęby w uśmiechu, który miał być chyba zachęcający.

\- Dzień dobry - odezwał się Sammy tuż za jego plecami. - Czy wie pani może, którędy dotrzemy do Lawrence?

\- Widziała pani czarną impalę z sześciedziątego ósmego? - dodał szybko Dean, prawie wchodząc bratu w słowo. Był zniesmaczony pytaniem Sama: przecież to logiczne, że najpierw musieli odzyskać jego samochód, żeby w ogóle móc gdziekolwiek pojechać, Lawrence czy nie Lawrence. Prawda?

Staruszka uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, co mogło jej zagrozić wypadnięciem reszty zębów, przynajmniej według Deana, a potem wyświszczała coś krzykiem. Albo może raczej zawołała coś świszczącego, jak kto woli. Dean nie był do końca przekonany, które określenie bardziej odpowiadało temu, co usłyszał, był tylko pewny, że nie rozumiał wypowiedzianego podniesionym głosem słowa.

Wciąż patrząca na nich kobieta wyświszczała jeszcze raz to samo - Dean nadal nie wiedział co - i chwilę później bocznymi drzwiami do pomieszczenia wbiegła śliczna dziewczyna. Miała bardzo jasne, bardzo długie włosy, które spływały po jej plecach jak welon, i roześmiane niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. Ubrana była w strój niepodobny do niczego, co Dean kiedykolwiek widział, a na głowie miała wianek z żywych kwiatów, najpewniej własnoręcznie zebranych na łące.

Starsza kobieta wyświszczała do niej coś innego niż wcześniej, co dziewczyna wyraźnie zrozumiała, bo z uśmiechem kiwnęła głową.

Dean miał mocne i niepokojące przeczucie, że nie są już w Kansas.

\- Witamy w naszych skromnych progach - powiedziała dziewczyna po angielsku, jakby chciała zaprzeczyć temu, co myślał. - Czym możemy służyć?

Dean już się ucieszył, że będzie wreszcie mógł coś zjeść, nawet jeśli na cheesburgera ani placek się nie zanosiło. Sam jednak storpedował jego plany zanim Dean zdążył się odezwać.

\- Szukamy drogi do Lawrence. Lawrence w Kansas - dodał Sam, jakby też miał wątpliwości odnośnie miejsca ich obecnego pobytu.

\- Tu jest tylko jedna droga - roześmiała się dziewczyna. - Zaprowadzi was wszędzie.

\- A do Lawrence w którą stronę? - drążył uparcie Sam.

\- W obie. Każdą. Dowolną. Którą chcesz - odpowiadała, wdzięcząc się do niego.

Sam nie odezwał się tym razem, wpatrzony w nią jak w obrazek. Ale on nigdy nie miał podejścia do kobiet. Nie to, co Dean. Oparłszy się łokciem o najbliższy blat, przyjął postawę, którą większość znanych mu kobiet uznawała za zachęcającą do _bliższej znajomości_.

\- Szukam mojego samochodu - zaczął przeciągle. - Czarna impala sześćdziesiąt osiem, no wiesz.

Dziewczyna nie zwracała na niego najmniejszej nawet uwagi, wciąż całkowicie skupiona na Samie. Doprawdy, niektóre kobiety nie mają za cent gustu. Co one widzą w tej Wielkiej Stopie, jego bracie? Dean z niesmakiem pokręcił głową.

\- Lubisz łaskotki? - rzuciła zalotnie i całkiem znienacka. Pytanie oczywiście zostało skierowane do Sama. Dean podejrzewał, że chodzi jej o jakiś rodzaj gry wstępnej, choć żadna z jego dziewczyn nigdy dotąd nie proponowała mu czegoś podobnego. - Chcesz iść ze mną?

\- Nie, łon nie kce z tobo poleźć, sz-sz-sz - odezwała się staruszka, tym razem całkowicie zrozumiale. No, prawie: w uszach Deana to jedno słowo, chyba imię dziewczyny, nadal było tylko zwykłym świstem. - Poszłaby lepij wody ze studni nanieść, latawico.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się wesoło, jakby właśnie nie została obrażona, po czym zakręciła się w miejscu i wreszcie lekkim, tanecznym krokiem wyszła z karczmy. Sam natychmiast ruszył jej śladem, ale Dean zdążył chwycić go za rękaw i zatrzymać. Nie zamierzał spędzać w tym miejscu aż tyle czasu, żeby jego brat mógł się uganiać za panienkami. Nie puszczając Sama, który wciąż próbował iść za dziewczyną, choć nie wyrywał się jakoś szczególnie, tylko raczej jednostajnie ciągnął, Dean odwrócił się do kobiety.

\- Jak pani prowadzi tu tą karczmę - zaczął przebiele - to pewnie zna pani wszystkich w okolicy?

Staruszka przytaknęła.

\- Spotkaliśmy dzisiaj takiego jednego... dziadka. - Dean miał na końcu języka inne, znacznie mniej miłe określenie, ale na wypadek, gdyby jego rozmówczyni przyjaźniła się z tym karłowatym złodziejskim pomiotem, wolał być ostrożny; nie dało się ukryć, że wiekiem by do siebie raczej pasowali. - Może pani kojarzy? Bardzo niski - dłonią określił wzrost poszukiwanego na około pół metra - długa broda, takie małe oczka, trochę jak guziki?... Siedział na progu swojego domu w kapeluszu i palił fajkę?...

Kobieta westchnęła cicho, choć Dean nie był pewny, czy z rozbawieniem, czy z czymś na kształt irytacji.

\- Co zrobił tym razem? - spytała takim samym nie do końca określonym tonem.

\- Więc zna go pani! - ucieszył się Dean. Może zdoła odzyskać swój skarb szybciej niż dotąd myślał.

\- To kołbuk.

Dean przetkał sobie uszy palcami. Wydawało mu się, że właśnie usłyszał _krowo-książka_ , a przecież nikt normalny nie mógł nazywać się tak idiotycznie, prawda? Z drugiej strony, kto powiedział, że kuglarze są normalni...

\- On się nazywa cow-book? - powtórzył dla pewności.

\- KOŁbuk - poprawiła staruszka teraz już z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. - Albo kłobuk, jak komu wygodnie.

Deanowi całkiem wygodnie byłoby nadal nazywać tego pokurcza krowo-książką - gdyby dokładnie mu się przyjrzał, jakieś podobieństwo do krowy na pewno by znalazł - ale skoro wciąż liczył na przychylność kobiety, musiał choć trochę uważać na słowa. Sam cały czas sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jedyną rzeczą, która aktualnie go interesowała, była dziewczyna o niewymawialnym imieniu, więc Dean tym razem nie mógł liczyć na brata, musiał pilnować się sam i osobiście załatwić tą sprawę. Jak zwykle: kiedy chodziło o coś bardzo ważnego, był zdany tylko na siebie. Pokręcił głową z niechęcią.

\- Pokaże mi pani drogę do domu tego _kło_ buka? - pytał ostrożnie dalej.

\- To nie jest jego dom, on się nim tylko opiekuje - odparła staruszka z pewnym roztargnieniem. Dean nie był pewny, czy celowo odpowiedziała na jego pytanie nie wprost, czy to zwyczajnie kwestia jej wieku i stanu głowy. - Gospodyni wyszła i nie wróciła, a minęło już tyle czasu...

Zaginieni ludzie byli w gruncie rzeczy sprawą policji albo FBI, chyba że zaginięcie miało podłoże nadprzyrodzone. W tym miejscu wyraźnie nie wszystko było zwyczajne, więc Dean zainteresował się odruchowo z zawodowej ciekawości:

\- Może ten _koł_ buk ma coś wspólnego z jej zniknięciem? - podsunął, ciekawy reakcji świadka na jego oskarżenie. W końcu inne rzeczy przez niego znikały.

\- Nie. - Kobieta stanowczo pokręciła głową. - Żadne z nas nie maczało w tym palców. Za dużo wszyscy jej zawdzięczamy. To ona stworzyła dla nas to miejsce, dała nam dom i możliwość prowadzenia normalnego życia. - Rozejrzała się po karczmie. - Żyjemy tu spokojnie, prawie nie mamy kontaktu z resztą świata. Czasem ktoś nas odwiedzi - uśmiechnęła się do Deana znacząco - ale zwykle jesteśmy tu sami. I dobrze nam z tym. Nie - powtórzyła z powagą i smutkiem. - Myślę, że jej zaginięcie to sprawka zewnętrznego świata. Tam się coś dzieje, coś się szykuje, coś wielkiego, coś, co angażuje różne siły; myślę, że to ma związek z jej zaginięciem, i jestem pewna, że nie z własnej woli nie wróciła do nas od miesięcy.

Im dłużej mówiła, tym bardziej zmieniał się nie tyle może jej wygląd, ile wrażenie, jakie wywierała. Pod koniec jej przemowy Dean nie widział już w niej ledwie trzymającej się na nogach starowinki z wiochy zabitej dechami gdzieś na końcu świata - nawet jeśli przynajmniej część tego określenia nadal pasowała do sytuacji - tylko inteligentną, doświadczoną życiowo kobietę, która doskonale wie, o czym mówi.

\- Możemy się za nią rozejrzeć z bratem, kiedy stąd odjedziemy - zaproponował zupełnie szczerze. - Mamy też szerokie kontakty wśród ludzi zajmujących się takimi przypadkami; damy im znać, może coś znajdą, może nawet już coś wiedzą.

\- Będziemy wdzięczni.

\- Tylko najpierw muszę odzyskać mój samochód - przypomniał sobie Dean. To niesamowite, że zapomniał o stracie impali, nawet jeśli tylko na kilka chwil.

\- Sprawka kołbuka? - domyśliła się kobieta.

\- Taaa.

Roześmiała się.

\- Teraz już rzadko kradnie, ale kiedy jeszcze wciąż mieszkaliśmy na starym miejscu... - Pokręciła głową. - Czasem coś zginie jakimś turystom; on twierdzi, że nie chce wyjść z wprawy, choć prawda jest taka, że po prostu się nudzi. I tęskni. Odkąd gospodyni przepadła jak kamień w wodę żadne z nas nie jest takie, jak było, i wszyscy szukamy czegoś, co pomoże nam o tym nie myśleć. Najczęściej wracamy wtedy do dawnych nawyków, zwykle całkiem nieświadomie. - Odwróciła głowę, żeby spojrzeć w jedno z okienek.

Dean poszedł za jej wzrokiem. Okno wychodziło na drogę i studnię - przy tej drugiej stała dziewczyna z karczmy i rozmawiała o czymś z Baby. Nie wydawało się, żeby podrywała ją, jak wcześniej Sama; może nie sypiała z kobietami.

\- Sz-sz-sz zadba, żebyś odzyskał swoją impalę - zapewniła kobieta.

\- I Sama? - spytał Dean tylko po części żartem. Jego brat wciąż wlepiał wzrok w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła dziewczyna, i cały czas próbował do nich podejść. Powstrzymywanie jego wielkiego cielska przed daniem choćby kroku do przodu robiło się już męczące.

Staruszka zachichotała. No tego to się Dean po niej nie spodziewał... Wciąż rozbawiona, podeszła do Sama i pstryknęła go palcem w nos. Dean chciał zaprotestować - tylko on mógł robić swojemu młodszemu bratu takie rzeczy! - ale w następnej chwili Sam drgnął, przestał ciągnąć Deana i wyprostował się. Przez kilka sekund stał jeszcze twarzą do drzwi, wpatrzony w nie jak ciele w malowane wrota, i mrugał oczami. Odwróciwszy się w końcu do Deana, spytał z niepewną miną:

\- Coś przegapiłem?

Dean kiwnął głową, próbując nie parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Mamy robotę - powiedział poważnie, po czym spojrzał na kobietę jakimś cudem znów przypominającą tą zgarbioną starowinkę, jaką zobaczyli po wejściu do karczmy; cała moc, która wydawała się z niej bić przed zaledwie minutami, gdzieś zniknęła. Dean może powinien być zaskoczony, ale w sumie nie takie rzeczy już w życiu widział, a to miejsce z całą pewnością nie należało do zwyczajnych. - Opowie nam pani o zaginionej? - spytał jakby nigdy nic.

Staruszka przytaknęła i podreptała w kierunku szynkwasu (tak, Dean też znał trochę starych słów, a co?).

\- Mam ci tu ja przedni trunek, częstujta się - wymamrotała.

\- Dean prowadzi - zaprotestował natychmiast Sam. - Nie może pić.

Dean chciał zauważyć, że będzie prowadzić, jak będzie miał _co_ prowadzić, ale że wierzył wcześniejszym słowom karczmarki - i miał nadzieję, że sz-sz-sz szybko się uwinie - to zareagował tylko typową krzywą miną, która wyrażała jego stosunek do nadgorliwości brata.

\- Znaczy, będzie prowadził, jak odzyska samochód - zreflektował się Sammy. Dean nie wiedział, czy młody znów podsłuchiwał jego myśli (no, nie naprawdę, bo takiej mocy Sam akurat nie miał... podobno), czy zwyczajnie właśnie odzyskał pamięć po wcześniejszym zamroczeniu. W sumie nie było to takie ważne. O ile to nie zdolność pochodząca od żółtookiego, oczywiście. Ale jeśli tak, to Sammy by mu na pewno powiedział. Prawda?

\- Szy-szy-szy się tym zajmuje - odezwał się, żeby przestać myśleć o problemach z bratem, po czym podniósł do ust postawiony przed nim kubek. Woda. No trudno.

\- Szy-szy-szy? - powtórzył Sam z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- No - odparł Dean krótko. Też mógł mieć swoje małe tajemnice. - Co nam pani może powiedzieć o zaginionej? - zwrócił się do staruszki.

Wyszli we dwóch z karczmy po kilku drinkach (wypitych przez Sama, bo nazywanie czystej wody _drinkiem_ nigdy nawet nie przyszłoby Deanowi do głowy). Na poboczu drogi czekała na nich impala, za to przy studni nie było ani Szy-szy-szy, ani Baby. Zaraz... Dean zmarszczył brwi, przypomniawszy sobie, jak nagle czarnoskóra piękność pojawiła się i znikła. Czyżby?...

\- Hej, Baby - powiedział cicho, kiedy podszedł do impali. Pogłaskał ją po masce z lekkim uśmiechem. - Miło było cię poznać od tej strony.

\- Znowu rozmawiasz z samochodem? - jęknął Sam, sadowiąc się na fotelu pasażera.

\- Nie rozmawiam z nią, tylko do niej mówię. Ona się przecież nie odzywa - poprawił brata. _Już_ się nie odzywa, pomyślał z czymś na kształt lekkiego żalu. Miło byłoby mieć mówiący samochód, jak Knight Rider. Z drugiej strony wolał mieć jednak swoją Baby w takiej postaci, nawet jeśli nie mówiła ludzkim głosem.

Usiadł za kierownicą, włożył kluczyk w stacyjkę i, zanim jeszcze go przekręcił, przełożył kasetę na drugą stronę, po czym włączył magnetofon.

\- _Remember when we used to park on Butler Street out in the dark. Remember when we lost the keys and you lost more than that in my backseat, baby._ \- zaśpiewał melancholijnie Jon Bon Jovi.

Dean pokiwał głową, a potem zapalił silnik. Impala warknęła znajomym tonem i Dean uśmiechnął się. Nic nie szkodziło, że nie mówiła ludzkim głosem - miała swój własny sposób porozumiewania się i była to jedna z tych rzeczy, za którą tak bardzo ją kochał.

\- W którą stronę? - spytał go Sammy.

\- W obie. Każdą. Dowolną - Dean powtórzył odpowiedź, którą na to samo pytanie udzieliła wcześniej Szy-szy-szy. - Którą chcesz?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- W tamtą - zdecydował, wskazując ręką.

Dean przytaknął.

\- Niech będzie po twojemu. - Mógłby się kłócić, choć tylko dla zasady, bo sam w sumie nie miał lepszego pomysłu. A skoro droga tak czy owak miała ich zaprowadzić do celu... - _Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_ \- zanucił pod nosem, kiedy ruszyli przed siebie.

I pojechali między złotymi i srebrnymi polami, pełnymi kwiatów łąkami i łagodnymi wzgórzami w stronę zachodzącego słońca, do rodzinnego Lawrence...

...gdzie koniec końców dotarli, tylko że wiele lat później. Ale to już zupełnie inna historia.


End file.
